Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-25087084-20140724062201
Alright...here we go....it's two in the morning where I am, and I'm stuck mentally arguing back and forth in my mind about my own fluctuating opinions about Mr. Andrew Torres...so, ranted out my thoughts and I figured his page would be the best place to put it. XD I don't think Drew was disappointed in Becky's decision to testify against Luke. It could just be me, but I think he was more angry at himself for not giving her good advice. HIs advice wasn't valid in the first place because he was pretty much just thinking about Adam anyway. I strongly doubt Drew wanted Becky to lie on the stand for her brother. If he really had feelings for her (which I find is blech but that's not the point) he would've probably been a lot more worried about Becky's wellbeing when she was literally breaking down on the stand. Also, the first one about blaming Becky was a reasonable reaction. Yes, he shouldn't have said that, and yes he should have apologized, but he, and everyone else, was trying to find a way to cope with Adam's death. It wasn't right, what he said, but it's not something to pit against his character, in my opinion. Similarly to Dallas (yelling at Alli and blaming himself for Cam's death), he was angry at both his brother and anyone involved in his brother's death. As for Clew....that's just a hot mess, and both of them should've known better. Although Drew did want to talk before they started getting at it in the prop room, that's not an excuse for what he did. However (unpopular opinion) I did feel a bit bad for him when Eli showed up because he clearly had feelings for Clare for quite a while and probably thought they could finally be together. He did the right thing by not wanting to be her rebound, and asking her if she still loved Eli before breaking things off. But, he handled the situation poorly. He shouldn't have just walked out. He has learned his lesson about choosing what's right over what's logical. To him, he figured that Clare slept with him, refused to talk, pit his friends against him, and decieved him by not giving off the impression that she still loved Eli. Which was wrong, but if he had just kept it in his pants first, and then talked about it, he would've known that. Also, I like that Drew/Dallas have a brotherly relationship (which was probably intensified after the death of a member of their household). We haven't seen much of Dallas recently (especially not without Alli, either), but I don't think he's his lapdog as a lot of people are saying (if anything, he's his sidekick). He's called Drew out on his shit before, and isn't afraid to do it. Dallas probably is coming off that way to a lot of people because in the latest episodes, we've seen him being a friend to Drew when everyone else was blocking him out because of Clare. If we saw more of Dallas outside of Drew, his character most likely won't seem that buttkissy. He's a loyal friend, and wanted Drew to realize that he needed to grow the heck up (and, ironically, Drew has done the same thing for Dallas after his drinking/sex behavior). Tough love. It works. And....Becky + Drew? Shouldn't happen. I could almost see the dynamic behind it (two people bond over losing someone, inciting romantic feelings, ex. Toby + Liberty). But, it's sort of late for that, isn't it? However, I honestly think Becky and Drew getting into a relationship without mentioning Adam would be extremely OOC for both of them. No one can deny that either of them truly loved Adam, so, I've changed my mind about them. I don't think they'll get into a relationship, to be quite honest. Becky is too fragile after everything that's happened. They might kiss, and then regret it, or have a long talk after it or something, but I strongly doubt they will rush into a relationship and just ignore the fact that Adam used to be in the picture between them.